By Moonlight
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: Vivian thinks back to when she first met Gabriel and to now with her being his mate. GabrielxVivian


By Moonlight

**Well I've read Blood and Chocolate twice and I didn't really like it when I read it the first time but now I love it. So I like the pairing GabrielxVivian. So the characters belong to Annette Curtis Klause.**

Vivian ran a hand through her hair as she sat by herself at the dining room table. Glancing out the window that was in the room, she smirked to herself. It was only a matter of time before Gabriel was back home. Who knew that she would truly love him when she despised him?

"Gabriel." She whispered his name, enjoying the sensation that was brought on by speaking his name. Getting up from where she sat, she strolled across the room and into the kitchen where the steak was cooking. Flipping both, she looked out the little window that was in the room.

The sun was setting, painting the sky in a multitude of colors that made her yearn for her pelt. Biting her lip, she glanced at the doorway for any sign of her love. Turning her attention to the greens that was cooking in water and butter, she licked her lips at the thought of the meal.

Walking out of the room, she went into the living room to see the news on – something he would watch when he was home. Watching the screen for the weather, she smirked again.

"So much has changed since the suburbs. Haven't they Williem?" She inquired as she saw her friend leaning in the window to watch the weather with Finn, Ulf, and Gregory in another window.

"Yeah. We could still sing you another song if you want?" Ulf offered with a smile.

"NO!" She answered in a haste before she started laughing. Before long, tears of the laughing fit filled her eyes as she leaned against the doorway to support herself. She hadn't laughed like this in ages it felt like to her.

"What's so funny?" Gabriel's voice echoed inside her, causing her to look up with her fit long gone.

Turning around, she stared at her mate then rushed to check on the food.

"Damn it." She cursed as she tossed the steaks onto two plates. "I'm gonna get those four back."

"It smells good anyway." Gabriel commented as he leaned over to look at the black on one side meat. Shrugging, he took his plate and started dipping out the greens.

"But-" She started to protest.

"It's fine Vivian." He interrupted as he walked out of the room and sat down at the table. Taking a piece of the meat, he popped it into his mouth, knowing she was good at mistakes but she learned from them.

Shrugging, she took hers and got what she needed and joined her mate out in the room.

It was silent while they ate with the mutters of the TV being heard in the other room.

With her last bite in her mouth, she saw her plate disappear with his hand taking it away. Looking up and following him, he disappeared before reappearing with a smirk that told her he was up to something.

"What is it?" She questioned as she got up.

Grabbing her hand, he lead her out into the night, all the while taking off the clothes that were necessary for the change that was ripping through his body.

She watched him as she stood in the doorway as he took on his pelt and stood before her with that fierceness that reminded her of the Ordeal. She heard him howl for her to follow his lead and the Princess Wolf followed his order. Tossing her clothes off, the burn of the change echoed through her body as her skin prickled with her pelt sprouting.

Once she was done with the transformation, the dominant female of the pack followed after their leader and saw him disappear into the woods. Looking up at the moon that disappeared by the branches, she saw her lover ahead of her stop. Stopping by him, she saw him staring at the moon.

It was a full moon, telling her what it was to them. The anniversary where their fates were sealed with each other from the Ordeal matches. She started to howl with the longing of her everything of the past with him joining in.

Finishing her howl, she glanced around to see him prancing around her, sizing her up. He was wanting to father a cub to carry on the lineage of his strength and power. She could see the desire in the wolf eyes that he took on.

Barking lightly, she would have smirked if she wasn't in her pelt as he strolled over to her. She wanted him there; to be there by her side forever. Lower her head and presenting her stomach to her love.

This was what he had planned, that was why he was being so secretive that morning. He had it all planned for this night. He was going to father a cub tonight if they were lucky. She liked the way he wanted the celebrate their anniversary.

**So how was it? Please review.**


End file.
